Crash Bandicoot: Bandicoot 0 9
by Goldguy0710
Summary: When Uka Uka starts his new plan to world domination, a teennager strands on N. Sanity Island. Together with the Bandicoots they have to stop Uka Uka. Of course they get help of Cortex. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Crash Bandicoot: Bandicoot 0.9**

Chapter 1

September 1996

Cortex was in his lab, experimenting on his project "Bandicoot". This would become his general of his Cortex Commandos. He was waiting until N. Brio came back with some more bandicoots to create his general. He had already experimented on some other animals, Koalas, Crocodiles, Dingo's. N. Brio arrived in his lab, he had a little cadge with 2 bandicoots in it.

"Did you found some bandicoots for me?" asked Cortex.

"Yes, master. "replied he started to laugh.

"Great!" responded Cortex.

" These are brothers,"replied N. brio," we might could make them both general!"

Cortex replied:" Two generals, yes! With two generals we can take over the world two times faster! Bring me one of the bandicoots!" he commanded.

N. Brio took one of the bandicoots out of the cadge and brought his to Cortex.

"Are you sure we don't have to work on the Evolvo-Ray first? The last experiments on bandicoots didn't go well..."

He looked at a big cadge with Coco and Tawna in it.

"You won't come away with this Cortex!" roared Coco.

"I already do!" he said with an evil smile, " And if these two bandicoots are failures I still have you two!"

he brought the bandicoot to the Evolvoy-Ray.

"Experiment Bandicoot 0.9" typed Cortex on the computer, he brought the bandicoot the the Evolvo-Ray," N. brio, turn on the Evolvo-Ray!"

"Ok, master" he replied and started to laugh, he pulled the lever.

The Evolvo-Ray shot on the little bandicoot, Cortex started to laugh evil.

But when the Evolvo-Ray stopped, the bandicoot was gone!

"What!?" said Cortex surprised, "This is already the second time this happens! "Experiment Bandicoot 1.0" he typed now on the computer," Bring me the last bandicoot!"

N. Brio brought the last bandicoot to Cortex.

"But Dr Cortex, we have not determined the cause of test failures!" said N. Brio scared.

"Moron!" Roared Cortex, "This bandicoot will be my general, and he will lead my Cortex Commandos to world domination. This time I shall reign triumphant!

We are closer than ever before! Quickly into the Vortex!" screamed he.

"But Dr. Cortex, the Vortex is not ready" responded N. Brio," We have no idea what it could do." N. Brio started to laugh. Cortex started the Vortex. his general, was created. But as soon as Cortex untied him, he ran away.

"Failure again" said Cortex disappointed," Capture him!"

The bandicoot jumped out of a window and escaped.

"Prepare the female bandicoot" said Cortex.

* * *

><p><span>15 years later...<span>

"Mitch get down here now! You have to do the dishes!" roared a female voice.

"I'm coming!" responded the teenager. He was in his room, playing Crash Bandicoot. His room looked like any other teenagers room. On his bed was a little Crash Bandicoot plush. He loved that plush so much. Mitch went down where his mom was waiting on him.

"I asked you already 5 times to get down!" said his mom angry," Do the dishes! I'm going to take your games away!"

"But mom!" he protested.

"Silence!" his mom roared," Do the dishes! And clean your room!"

He nodded and started to do the dishes.

After a while he started to clean his room, his mom took all his games away.

When he was cleaning below his bed, he found a game called "Crash Twinsanity", one of his favorite games.

"Pfff..." he started," I wish I lived over there on N. Sanity Island. That would be awesome!" He wanted to play the game, but his mom took the console away too.

He was upset.

It was getting late, he went to his bed and he went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was dark, birds were singing. Water could be heard too.

Mitch slowly opened his eyes and looked around,"Where am I?" he said confused. He founded himself on a beach."How did I get here?" he said. He stood up and looked around, he heard a waterfall behind him, he turned around and looked up.

" Oh my gosh!" he said surprised, the water came out of a giant skull!

"Can it be? Is this really?" he started.

He look back behind him, he saw some chairs and an umbrella.

He also saw a chicken coop.

"No way!" he continued," This is N. Sanity Island!" he started to run around, exploring the beach. When he arrived at the chicken coop, he stopped running, "Wait," he said," if this is N. Sanity Island, then there must be..."

Before he could finish his sentence, he heard something coming, it was Crash!

Mitch jumped behind the chicken house so Crash couldn't see him.

"Oh my gosh it's Crash Bandicoot!" he said excited, he looked again at Crash, he was sitting in his chair enjoying the beautiful wheater. After a while, Coco and Aku Aku came to the beach too. They went to Crash.

"Crash," Coco started," I saw Uka Uka and Cortex in the jungle testing some weird devices, I think they are planning something again!"

Crash was nervous, he knew Cortex wouldn't try to destroy the world anymore but his family didn't knew what happened the last time in the 10th dimension.

"I'm sure it is nothing Coco." said Crash.

Aku Aku responded "It's Cortex, Crash! He will always try to dominate the world!"

Crash was sure it was nothing, but he had to go otherwise they maybe found out Crash's and Cortex' secret!

"Ok, I will take a look." he finally said.

Mitch was looking at all this," This is so cool!" he said.

"Who said that!?" asked Aku Aku, they all looked at Mitch.

"Uh ow..." he said, slowly walked backwards to hide behind the chicken house.

He walked right into Crunch who was right behind him.

"Uuuuh...hi?" said Mitch nervous as he looked at Crunch.

Crunch responded:" Well hello there!"

Meanwhile in the jungle...

Cortex was with Uka Uka, testing traps for the Bandicoots.

Cortex didn't like to help, but he had no other choice, they placed traps all around in the jungle.

"Are you sure this will catch them?" asked Cortex," They are very smart..."

"Silence!" roared Uka Uka," You have failed me enough! If you won't catch them with your plans, I will do it with mine!"

Cortex nodded scared as he continued placing traps.

"This time Crash Bandicoot will not escape! This time we shall defeat him!" continued Uka Uka. "You will never defeat him, Uka Uka!" thought Cortex.

"Everything is ready!" said Uka Uka with an evil smile," As soon as they fall into a trap, they will be teleported into the jails of the castle!"

Cortex and Uka Uka went back to the castle.

"I hope we won't catch you Crash..." thought Cortex.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Crash, Coco, Aku Aku and Crunch just discovered Mitch was watching them, Crunch brought Mitch to their home, they were confused that there was a teenager on N. Sanity Island.

Coco started to ask some questions to him:" Who are you?"

Mitch answered:" I am Mitch and"

"You do you work for Cortex?" asked Crunch a bit angry.

"Nonono.." said Mitch, " I don't work for him."

"But how did you get here?" asked Coco quick.

Mitch answered:" I don't know, the last I remember was that I was sleeping in my bed and suddenly I wake up here."

"Where are you from?" asked Crunch.

"That is enough!" said Aku Aku," You are asking way too much questions, don't you see that he is as confused as we are?"

Coco replied:" You're right, sorry Mitch."

"It's no problem, I understand it." said Mitch," But what is with Cortex? You said he was planning something again."

Coco replied:" Yes, I saw him testing traps or something, I'm sure he is up to something again!"

Crash responded:" I'm sure it's noting..."

Mitch was a bit surprised that Crash thought Cortex wouldn't try to capture them.

He remembered the events of Twinsanity, he began to understood what was going on.

"C'mon Crash," started Mitch," Just a little look? If it is nothing you still can come back."

Crash replied:" Ok I will take a look, is it a problem if I go alone?"

"That's too dangerous, Crash!" responded Aku Aku," Somebody has to go with you."

"Euhm..." started Mitch," Is it ok if I go with him?" he asked carefully.

They all looked at Mitch, they couldn't say if he wouldn't do Crash something.

Mitch was looking a bit nervous after asking that, he knew they didn't knew him well but they wanted to give him a chance.

"Ok," said Aku Aku," you can go with him."

"Thank you so much!" said Mitch happy.

Crash responded:" Ok, let's go Mitch."

They left the house and went inside the jungle, Mitch was excited, he was with his hero Crash in the jungle of N. Sanity Island! When they were far from the Bandicoots house he wanted to ask Crash something.

" Crash?" he said a bit nervous.

"Yes?" responded Crash.

Mitch replied:" When Coco ask you to take a look to see what Cortex is doing here, you protested a bit to go to him..."

Crash was a bit nervous, did he find out their secret?

Mitch continued:" I think I know what is going on, Crash. I wanted to ask it you earlier but then your family maybe would find it out."

"So you know it of Cortex and me?" asked Crash.

" I think so" answered Mitch," So is it true?"

Crash sighted," Yes it's true, Cortex and I are friends."

Mitch smiled at him:" Don't worry I won't tell it anybody."

Crash smiled back, he was trusting Mitch a bit more now.

"Can I ask you something?" said Crash.

"Sure!" responded Mitch.

Crash replied:" Well, I'm kinda down the last time. I have a great family, but they are not really family of me you know?"

They stood still for a moment, Crash continued" I mean Coco was a bandicoot from another family but when she was captured and i defeated Cortex for the first time, Tawna left us and we decided to live together with Aku Aku. And Crunch was the secret weapon of Cortex..."

Mitch replied:" I know how you feel..."

"How?" asked Crash.

Mitch answered:" I'm adopted, i don't have a real family either. They said that they found me in a forest. They brought me to a family nearby, they became my 'family'.

However they never liked me. The only thing that could make me happy was playing Crash Bandicoot games, and even those i got from my neighbors together with my console..."

"I'm sorry for you..." said Crash.

"It's not a big deal. I'm here now, with my favorite hero!" Mitch started to smile at Crash. Crash was happy to hear he always made him happy again, he gave Mitch a hug, Mitch returned it.

"Your fur feels familiar..." said Mitch," It's probably the same like my plush."

"Well let's continue to search for Cortex."

As they continued their walk, Mitch felt into a trap of Uka Uka!

He was teleported to the jails, Crash didn't notice it.

"So where do we have to go you think?" he turned around and saw the hole where Mitch felt in, he looked down the hole and saw the warp to Cortex' jails.

"Uh ow..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Crash running back to his home as fast as possible. Mitch felt into a trap of Uka Uka and now he was in the jails of Cortex' castle. He stormed into his home. Coco, Crunch and Aku Aku were surprised.

"What happened!?" asked Coco.

"Mitch felt into a trap of Uka Uka!" said Crash scared.

Aku Aku responded;" Oh no! We must save him!"

"How are we going to get there without they seeing us?" asked Crunch.

"Through the caves!" responded Crash.

Aku Aku asked:" How do you know?"

"Doesn't matter, we must save him!" replied Crash.

Meanwhile in the jails of Cortex' Castle...

It was dark, there was a creepy silence. Mitch slowly stood up as he heard somebody coming to him. He was scared, if it was Uka Uka, he would maybe be dead! He waited scared until he came.

"And who are you!?" asked Cortex.

Mitch calmed down since he knew he was Crash's friend,

"Phew, I'm glad you are not Uka Uka! My name is Mitch."

Cortex replied:" How did you get here? As far as I know there are no teenagers on the Wumpa Islands."

"I don't know how I came here either. I waked up on N. Sanity Island, went with Crash into the jungle and then I felt in a hole waking up here."

Cortex responded:" And why did you go with Crash into the jungle then?"

Mitch replied:" To see what you and Uka Uka were doing there, or actually only what Uka Uka was doing."

Cortex got a bit nervous," How do you mean only Uka Uka!?"

"Calm down Cortex," replied Mitch," I know your little secret about you and Crash."

"How!?" did Cortex asked angry.

Mitch responded:"I sorta found it out myself, no worries Crash's family doesn't know it."

Cortex calmed down and slowly went closer to Mitch.

"So you know Crash and I are" he looked around to see if nobody could hear him," friends?"

"Indeed" replied Mitch, "But are you sure you are going to stay working for Uka Uka? I mean he still thinks you are Crash's enemy..."

Cortex opened the jail as he went to sit against Mitch, " I don't know, it's all so complicated..." he said.

Mitch went to sit next to Cortex, he put his hand on Cortex shoulder, "It will be alright, but at one point you will have to stop hiding it."

"Thank you" responded Cortex," You are as nice as Crash is to me."

Mitch replied:" Everybody would be nice to you if they knew you are good, well not Uka Uka of course!"

"Yeah, he would kill me!" said Cortex while laughing a bit.

"Cortex?" asked Mitch," Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." answered Cortex.

"Well," started Mitch," when I was in the jungle with Crash, he started to talk about his family. Not Coco and Crunch, but his real family. He would like to know if he still had family somewhere and since you created him..."

Cortex responded:" Well, he did had a brother as far as I know, he would be together with Crash the generals of my Cortex Commandos, but when I used the Evolvo-Ray on him, he disappeared."

Mitch asked:" You mean like your parrots?"

"How do you know?" asked Cortex confused.

Mitch replied:" Just like Von Clutch, I have all your games!"

Cortex responded:"That explains a lot, so yes just like Victor and Moritz, why?"

"Maybe he is still in another dimension!" said Mitch happy.

Cortex replied:" You are right! My parrots didn't disappeared too!"

"Isn't there a way to look him up?" asked Mitch.

Cortex replied:" I think I have an idea! Follow me!"

They left the jail and went up to the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

Mitch and Cortex were on their way to Cortex' lab, Cortex hoped to find out in wich dimension Crash's brother would be.

"Why do you actually want to know where is brother is?" asked Cortex.

Mitch responded:" As a gift for his birthday."

Cortex was a bit shocked:"Is that today!?"

"It is. Why?" asked Mitch.

"I maybe forgot it..." said Cortex.

"Forgot what!?" said a voice angry, it was Uka Uka!

Cortex was nervous:" Uuuuuh... I forgot how to start this stupid computer."

Uka Uka responded:" Click on that big button that says 'ON' you fool! And who is this person next to you?"

"Uuuuuuuuh..." started Cortex.

"I'm his student!" said Mitch quickly.

Cortex responded:" Yeah."

Uka Uka said while smiling evil "Well, then you came on the right moment. I just wanted to start my new evil plan..."

Mitch and Cortex were a bit nervous, but tried to hide it.

"And what is your new evil plan then?" asked Mitch.

Uka Uka answered:" Follow me..."

Mitch started to follow Uka Uka. Uka Uka started to explain his plan:" This morning, Cortex and I put traps everywhere on N. Sanity Island, if one of those Bandicoots fall in it, they will be warped to the jails in this castle. When we have one of the Bandicoots, we will send them into the infinite dimension. And we will never see them again!" Uka Uka started to laugh evily. Mitch and Cortex pretended to laugh evily too.

"What are you 2 actually doing here!?" asked Uka Uka angry.

"Uuuh..."started Mitch," We were searching if Crash had any family that still lived so...uuuh.."

"So we are sure we don't get any visit of them like Victor and Moritz!" said Uka Uka," Great idea! What is your name actually?" asked Uka Uka to Mitch.

"My name is Mitch." responded Mitch.

"Alright, Mitch." said Uka Uka," Did you found anything yet?"

Cortex responded:" We wanted to start search for it, and then you came in."

"Start searching!" roared Uka Uka.

Mitch and Cortex ran to the computers and started to search.

* * *

><p>The Bandicoots and Aku Aku were on their way to Cortex Castle, through the caves.<p>

It was foggy and hot.

Coco and Crunch didn't trust Mitch really, maybe he did work for Uka Uka and Cortex.

"Why do you want to save Mitch actually?" asked Coco,"You only know him for 15 minutes."

"Because," started Crash," We had a talk in the jungle, I trust him."

Aku Aku responded:" He doesn't look like he would work for my brother. If he did, Crash would have disappeared too!"

"True." responded Crunch," But why do you really want to save him?"

"Because he is the only one that understands how I feel!" roared Crash.

Coco, Crunch and Aku Aku were shocked, they had never seen Crash that angry. They stopped walking and looked at Crash.

Crash started to calm a bit down and sighted," He understands how it is to have no family..."

"But we are your family Crash." said Crunch.

Crash responded:" I know, but i mean my real family. The family i grew up in before Cortex captured me and this all started."

Aku Aku understood it:" I get why you want to know more about your natural family, but on this moment, we have to save Mitch. After that we still can search for your real family, ok?"

"Ok..." started Crash," Sorry that I roared guys..."

"It's no problem" responded Coco.

They continued there walk through the caves.

* * *

><p>"Did you find anything yet!?" roared Uka Uka.<p>

Cortex did found something and was shocked," I found something..."

"What did you find then?" asked Mitch surprised.

Cortex responded:" Crash's brother is in here on the Wumpa Islands! And he is still alive!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mitch, Uka Uka and Cortex just found out that Crash's brother was still alive, he was also still here on the Wumpa Islands!

Uka Uka was surprised and upset:" How is that possible! I have never seen any other Bandicoots around here!"

Cortex replied:" Me too, but where is he then?"

"Can't you find out on wich island he is?" asked Mitch.

"Unfortunatly not," answered Cortex.

"Well, we have to look if he is nearby." said Uka Uka coldly," Did you showed you Mitch already our facilities?"

"Facilities?" asked Mitch.

"Yes," responded Uka Uka," our machines and labs. Our assistants and minions."

"Uuuuh..." said Cortex nervous.

Uka Uka was angry:" You didn't even showed him our minions!?"

"I wasn't long here before you came, Uka Uka." said Mitch to protect Cortex.

Uka Uka replied:" Well, let me show you it."

Uka Uka went out of the lab, Mitch and Cortex followed him.

They arrived in the meeting room, everybody was there.

Nina and N. Gin were playing cards, Dingodile and Tiny were wrestling.

Uka Uka closed the door when Mitch and Cortex were in the room too, everybody stopped playing and looked at Uka Uka.

"Welcome, I want that you guys meet a student of Cortex, Mitch."

They all looked at Mitch, he was a bit nervous:" Hi..."

"So you are going to learn of my uncle?" asked Nina.

Mitch responded:" Yes."

"Sooo..." started N. Gin, he was looking Mitch right in the eyes, really creepy," Don't think about it to steal my place!"

"That's enough N. Gin, leave him alone." said Cortex.

"N. gin keeped looking at Mitch and slowly went away," I'm watching you..."

"Is he always that creepy?" asked Mitch.

Cortex responded:" Yes, he is. But he is a good assistant."

"Let's show him your second lab." said Uka Uka.

They left the room and went to the second lab of Cortex.

As they arrived at the lab, Mitch was surprised," Oh my gosh, the Evolvo-Ray!"

He went to it and looked around, he saw a wall full of cadges, all with the names of animals on it: Koala, Potoroo, Bandicoot! He looked at the cadge, he saw a scratch on the side of the cadge.

"He is really interested, that's a good sign!" said Uka Uka.

Cortex nodded happy as he knew why Mitch looked in it.

But on that moment, Mitch fainted and felt on the ground.

"Mitch!" said Cortex shocked, he ran to him as he slowly waked up again.

"Uuh..."said Mitch," What happened?"

"You fainted for a second." responded Uka Uka," I'm going to see if any Bandicoots felt in my traps yet." he said and he left the room.

"What happened?" asked Cortex.

Mitch responded:" I don't know, I looked in the cadge and I saw a scratch on the side of it, then I saw a flash and then I waked up on the floor."

"Strange..." said Cortex, Mitch stood back up and they left the lab.

* * *

><p>The Bandicoots and Aku Aku were getting close to Cortex Castle.<p>

Crash was worried, maybe Uka Uka killed him! But there was still Cortex over there.

Coco and Crunch were still a bit shocked that Crash wanted to know his real family.

They had never seen any family of him. But then, Coco remembered something.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

_Cortex was in his lab, waiting until came back with some more bandicoots to create his general of his Cortex Commandos._

_N. Brio arrived with a little cadge with 2 bandicoots in it._

_"Did you found some bandicoots for me?" asked Cortex._

_"Yes, master. "replied he started to laugh, " These are brothers, we might could make them both general!"_

_Cortex replied:" Two generals, yes! With two generals we can take over the world two times faster! Bring me one of the bandicoots!" he commanded._

_N. Brio took a bandicoot out of the cadge and brought his to Cortex._

_"Are you sure we don't have to work on the Evolvo-Ray first? The last experiments on bandicoots didn't go well..."_

_He looked at a big cadge with Coco and Tawna in it._

_"You won't come away with this Cortex!" roared Coco._

_"I already do!" he said with an evil smile, " And if these two bandicoots are failures i still have you two!" he brought the bandicoot to the Evolvoy-Ray. "Experiment Bandicoot 0.9, N. brio, turn on the Evolvo-Ray!"_

_"Ok" he replied and started to laugh, he pulled the lever._

_The Evolvo-Ray shot on the little bandicoot, Cortex started to laugh evil._

_But when the Evolvo-Ray stopped, the bandicoot was gone!_

_"What!?" said Cortex surprised, "This is already the second time this happens!_

* * *

><p>"Uuh.. Crash?" asked Coco.<p>

"Yes?" replied Crash.

"I think I do know a person of your real family..." said Coco.

Crash was surprised:" Really!? Who!?"

Coco replied:" You had a brother Crash, I only don't know where he is right now... He disappeared after Cortex shot him with the Evolvo-Ray.

Crash was surprised and heartbroken," Ow...Well... At least I know now I had a brother..." He slowly went further into the cave.

"Crash?" asked Crunch but he didn't respond.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Crash was almost at the Castle, Coco, Crunch and Aku Aku were following.

There was a deathly silence, Crash was still heartbroken.

Crash saw in the distance the door of Cortex Castle,"There is the entrance!" said Crash.

They entered the jails of the castle, "Let's hope Mitch is somewhere here..." said Crash.

They went into an open jail,"Hello?" said Aku Aku.

The jail closed and Uka Uka stood behind them out the jail," Well hello there..." he said with an evil smile.

Mitch and Cortex were walking to the hallways of the castle, Mitch looked confused. "Are you ok Mitch?" asked Cortex.

Mitch responded:" I'm fine, I still have some headache when I fell on the ground..."

"Mitch," replied Cortex," I have to lie several times, you can't lie against me. What is the problem?"

Mitch sighted," When I fainted out, I had a weird dream, I was in a cadge and then I saw a green-ish flash and suddenly, I was in a forest."

Cortex was as confused as Mitch was, when suddenly Uka Uka arrived.

"I have a little present for you two..." he said, Mitch and Cortex were even more confused. They followed Uka Uka back into the jails.

"What is the present?" asked Cortex, he was scared to know what it was.

"Here it is..." said Uka Uka as he was at the jail with the Bandicoots and Aku Aku.

"Mitch!?" said Crash confused.

"I knew we couldn't trust him!" said Coco angry.

"You know the Bandicoots?" asked Uka Uka.

Mitch responded:" Uuuh... Yeah."

"What do you want to do with them?" asked Cortex scared.

Uka Uka replied:" What do you think!? I want to destroy them!"

The Bandicoots were scared.

Mitch responded:" Let me do it, to proove myself for you."

"That is not a bad idea!" replied Uka Uka.

"Can you please leave?" asked Mitch with an evil smile.

Uka Uka nodded and left the room.

"Cortex, maybe it's better you go too." said Mitch.

Cortex understood why he had to go, Crash's family didn't know Cortex was good, so he left the room.

"Don't you dare touching me!" said Crunch angry.

"Calm down guys," said Mitch," I am not going to kill you. I could never do that to my heroes!" he opened the jail. Crash ran to Mitch and hugged him," I knew you wouldn't kill us!" he said. Mitch hugged back, as he felt Crash fur, he got the same flashback as when he looked into the cadge.

"Are you alright, Mitch?" asked Aku Aku.

"Uuuh..I'm fine, thanks." responded Mitch," C'mon you guys have to get out of here!"

The Bandicoots and Mitch left the room, they sneaked through the hallways of the castle.

Mitch said:"You guys have to jump out of the window in the ocean, there is no safer way to get out of here."

"And what about you?" asked Crash.

"I have to do some stuff here myself, and I also have to find your brother." said Mitch happy.

"How do you mean finding him? He is dead." said Crash sad.

Mitch responded:" He is not dead! He is still here, on the Wumpa Islands."

Crash was as happy as possible and screamed out:" My brother is alive!?"

Suddenly Nina came out of her room and she saw Mitch and the Bandicoots.

"What are you doing!?" asked Nina angry.

The Bandicoots and Mitch were nervous:"Uuuuuuh..." started mitch," I am bringing the Bandicoots to the Cortex Vortex!"

Nina responded:" But Uka Uka wanted you to kill them, my uncle won't be happy with this!"

"Oh believe me he will..." said Mitch.

"What!?" said Nina confused.

"Nothing!" said Mitch quick," Can I now go and bring then to the Cortex Vortex?"

"One more question," started Nina," why are they just following you?"

Mitch was again nervous:" That is because...they are brainwashed!" answered Mitch quickly.

Mitch,Nina and the Bandicoots went to the lab of Cortex, Cortex himself was there too.

"Uh ow..." said Crash.

Cortex turned around seeing them all standing at the door.

"Uuuuh... Hehe...Mitch? What are you doing with our prisoners?" said Cortex nervous.

Mitch, Crash and Cortex were all as nervous as possible!

Suddenly Uka Uka and N. Gin arrived in the lab too.

"What is going on!?" roared Uka Uka.

Mitch and the Bandicoots slowly turned around and went to Cortex, Uka Uka, Nina and N. Gin were very angry.

"Uncle what is going on!?" said Nina confused.

"Uuuuh..." started Cortex, he was too nervous to answer.

Crash looked at Mitch, they were both as nervous as Cortex was.

"Wait a second, you guys are hiding something too!" said Coco angry to Mitch and Crash.

Coco, Crunch and Aku Aku stood before Crash,Cortex and Mitch now too.

Cortex hid behind Crash and Mitch.

"Uuuuh..." started Crash, he wanted to say it becuase he knew Cortex wouldn't dare to say it in front of everybody.

"Crash and I are friends!" said Cortex while coming from behind Crash and Mitch.

Everybody was shocked:" What!?" they all said.

"Yes you heard me good! And I am not going to hide it anymore!" started Cortex proud," I made mistakes indeed, but Crash was my best creature I ever made! I am not going to work for you anymore Uka Uka!"

Mitch and Crash were impressed that Cortex roared it all out.

"You...Fool!" started Uka Uka, he looked at Mitch," You tricked me!" he roared.

"Maybe you are a magical mask, but you aren't very smart!" said Mitch.

The Bandicoots and Cortex had to hold their laugh.

Uka Uka replied "Do you think it's over now, Mitch? Well it is. For you!"

He shot with a green-ish beam on Mitch.

"No!" roared Crash.


	8. Chapter 8

Flashback

_I was in playing in the woods with my brother, everything was going well as always._

_When suddenly a large man with two bolts in his head grabbed me and my brother. He locked us in a cadge and brought us to a castle. It was dark inside, you couldn't see anything. My brother and I were scared, he sat in the corner of the cadge._

_We arrived at a big room, there was a weird laser._

_A man stood there, he was waiting._

_"Did you found some bandicoots for me?" asked the man._

_"Yes, master. "replied the man with the bolts, he started to laugh creepy, " These are brothers, we might could make them both general!"_

_The man replied:" Two generals, yes! With two generals we can take over the world two times faster! Bring me one of the bandicoots!" he commanded._

_The man opened the cadge and took me out of the cadge, I tried to stay in the cadge and scratched the side of the cadge, but the man was too strong. He brought me to the other man._

_"Are you sure we don't have to work on the Evolvo-Ray first? The last experiments on bandicoots didn't go well..." said the man with the bolts_

_He looked at a big cadge with two female bandicoots in it, they looked like humans._

_"You won't come away with this Cortex!" roared one of them._

_"I already do!" said the other man with an evil smile, " And if these two bandicoots are failures I still have you two!" he brought me to the weird laser. "Experiment Bandicoot 0.9, N. brio, turn on the Evolvo-Ray!" said the man_

_"Ok" replied the man with the bolts and started to laugh, he pulled the lever._

_The weird laser shot on me with a green-ish beam, the man started to laugh evil._

_The beam stopped, I waked up in a forest. A woman took me up, "My, my, how did you get here little guy?" she said._

_She brought me to a house, the door went open._

_"I found this little guy in the forest, could you maybe take care for him, I am too poor to grow him up." said the woman, she gave me to the family and went away._

_Then I saw the faces of the family, It was my family!_

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it..." said Mitch surprised," I was there, I was the other bandicoot...<p>

I am Crash's brother" Uka Uka's beam came back to him and punched him out of the window. Crash was crying, Mitch was shot by Uka Uka. He didn't want to open his eyes anymore. The others looked, they were surprised.

"Crash, open your eyes!" said Cortex.

Crash opened his eyes, he saw Mitch still standing there, he gave light.

"Huh?" said Crash confused. Mitch was transforming!

Everybody looked with amazement to it.

When it stopped, Mitch looked at his hands, he had an orange fur!

He was transformed into a Bandicoot! He looked just like Crash, the only difference was that Mitch had blue eyes.

Crash slowly went to Mitch, he grabbed to Mitch's hand and felt the fur.

That was when he got the same flashback when they were in the cadge. Crash was surprised, "It's you..." said Crash.

"I have missed you, brother!" said Mitch whole crying of happiness, they hugged each other and were happier then they ever were.

N. Gin started crying," It's so beautiful they found each other back!" he said while crying further. Nina punched him. "Ouch, that hurts!" he said. "Just like it had to." said Nina coldly.

Coco, Crunch and Aku Aku went to Mitch.

"Mitch," started Coco," I'm sorry we didn't trust you..."

"Yeah," continued Crunch," we weren't very nice against you..."

Mitch looked at them," I forgive you guys, I understand you didn't trust me."

Mitch smiled at them as they smiled back, he went to Cortex, who still stood there with amazement," I can't believe it, it was my fault that you were not here with Crash..." he said disappointed.

"Cortex," started Mitch," if I wasn't a failure, I wouldn't stand here now with you." Cortex smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"Well," started Aku Aku," It looks like we have a new person in our family."

"You mean 2" said Crash.

Coco, Crunch and Aku Aku were confused.

"Yeah" started Mitch," me and Cortex!"

"Me!?" asked Cortex.

Crash responded:" Cortex, you have helped Mitch finding my brother and you saved my life several times, please come with us to N. Sanity Island."

Cortex smiled at Crash," Thank you." he said.

They just wanted to leave when Nina stopped Mitch," And where do you think you are going!?" she said coldly. Everybody was a bit nervous:"Uuuuuuuh..."

Nina continued:" Without taking me with you, Mitch."

Mitch was getting a bit nervous, Cortex looked at them,"Nina!?" he said angry.

"What!?" responded Nina," I like him."

Mitch looked at Cortex, who was first looking angry at them, Nina started to look at Cortex too. Cortex slowly calmed down, and gave after a while permission to Mitch.

"Well," said Mitch happy," Let's go then!" He lifted Nina up so she was sitting on his back.

"Oooh...Your fur is soft indeed!" she said happy.

Everybody was laughing. N. Gin still stood there, watching angry at Cortex.

"You lied to us!" said N. Gin angry," You said you were evil! But you were good all the time!?"

"N. Gin I..." started Cortex.

"No!" he roared, there was a silence, after a while N. Gin started to smile," I knew you weren't evil after all!" Cortex started to laugh.

With that said, they all went back to N. Sanity Island.


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

Everybody was on N. Sanity Island, enjoying their new life. Crash and Mitch were in the jungle exploring. They found a wumpa tree, Crash climbed up it and grabbed 2 Wumpas. He gave one to Mitch," You mist try one of these!" said Crash," They are delicious!" Mitch took a bit of the Wumpa. "This...is..." started Mitch," Delicious indeed!" He ate the whole Wumpa. Crash started to laugh" I told you!" And they went exploring more of the Island.

Cortex was swimming in the ocean, together with Nina, Aku Aku and Coco. "So," started Aku Aku," since when are you on the good side?" Cortex responded:" Well, when Crash and I were stuck in the 13th dimension, and I saw what The Evil Twins did to it, I realized that I didn't want to do the same with our dimension." "That explained why you helped them!" said Nina surprised. "Indeed." said Cortex. Coco replied:" That we didn't notice it after you saved Crash from The Twins!" "Yeah, you are pretty slow in understanding what's going on!" said Mitch while laughing, he stood on top of the mountain together with Crash, they jumped into the ocean making everybody wet. "Mitch!" said Coco while laughing, everybody was laughing too.  
>N. Gin and Crunch were on the beach, relaxing in chairs,"This is life!" said N. Gin happy. "Indeed" replied Crunch. When they suddenly got wet," Hey!" said Crunch angry. Crash looked at him with a smile, he made him even more wet. "Now you are going to get it!" said Crunch angry, he chased Crash and they laughed. The others came out of the ocean too watching them and laughed too. Nina went to Mitch," Hey Mitch," started Nina," I wonder if we maybe could go watch a movie or something it's not problem if you don't want or" Mitch stopped Nina with talking," I would like to see a movie with you." he said with a smile, Nina smiled back. Cortex looked at them smiling too, Crash went to Cortex. "She choose the right person to date with..." said Cortex happy. Crash responded:" That mean we will be family one day!" "Please let me enjoy these years before that!" said Cortex sarcastic, they started to laugh.<br>"This is a whole new start for us all" said Aku Aku. Cortex responded:" This is one of my best decisions ever made, besides creating you and Mitch." said Cortex to Crash. They went to Nina and Mitch, they were as happy as possible. They all knew Uka Uka would take revenge, but they didn't care. Together, they were unbeatable!


End file.
